Una Ultima Visita
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Ivan se encuentra postrado en un hospital. Su respiración se hace mas superficial y su corazón mas lento. Si tan solo pudiera… -…Gi…an… -


**Una Última Visita**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Lucky Dog 1 no me pertenecen**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **-o-**

"Hey…Iván…Hey"

Escucho el sonido chirriante y escalofriante de la puerta cuando termino de cerrarse.

Por fin estaba solo.

Sin médicos, ni enfermeras que susurraban palabras de consuelo a su lado.

Iván cerró los ojos arrullado solamente por el pitido de su pulso constante.

Pip…Pip…Pip

La mascarilla en su cara impulsaba aire a sus pulmones en un constante siseo, trato de suspirar pero sin éxito el tubo en su garganta le impedía pasar el aire normalmente.

¿Cuándo acabaría esto?

Si pudiera hablar ya habría dado la orden de que lo desconecten, eso de estar postrado en una cama con varios tubos y sondas desagradables no era lo suyo.

Si pudiera gemiría de frustración.

"Hey…Iván…Hey"

Iván escucha una voz, trata de mover el cuello para localizar su origen pero no puede, apenas y ya puede mover unos dedos.

-Qui…-

Quiere preguntar pero el aire se le tranca y tose fuertemente.

-Hey…Iván ¿Estas despierto?- le pregunta la voz.

Iván se estremece, la voz se le hace familiar.

-Qui…-

La voz se le pierde.

-Ahh estas despierto, bien. Porque no te levantas y hablamos un poco-

Siente un peso que hunde su cama, alguien se había sentado en ella, parpadeo y trato de enfocar la vista, pero la luz cegadora que le llegaba del techo lo impedía.

Vuelve a toser.

-Hey no te esfuerces, no quiero ser el culpable de que mueras-

La luz central se apaga y una oscuridad tenue cubre la habitación. Iván parpadea y enfoca.

-¿Ahora sí?- la voz suena juguetona y contenida.- Iván tuve que esperar mucho tiempo a que despiertes.

Iván ve la persona que se sienta en la orilla de su cama con familiaridad, la estudia un segundo y la impresión del reconocimiento hace que el pitido a lo lejos se acelere.

-…Gian…-

La silueta masculina envuelta en un traje negro y el pelo rubio le son inconfundibles.

-Hi Iván-

Recibe el saludo como un golpe, su cuerpo se estremece y su estómago se encoge. Parpadea esperando que no sea una alucinación por las drogas de su sistema.

-Llegue un poco tarde. No me digas que me estabas esperando-

Una risa rebota en la habitación.

-…Gian…-

Iván quiere sacarse la máscara y las vías endovenosas, quiere levantarse y estrechar el cuerpo frente a él.

Fuerza sus brazos a moverse pero solo logra moverlas un centímetro, las piernas…no puede sentirlas.

-Levántate Iván, debo…hablemos-

La voz vacila y la empaña una nota de tristeza.

Iván se agita con todas sus fuerzas.

-…No…Pue…-

El aire se le va, la mascarilla parece solo un accesorio, entonces siente un apretón en una mano.

-Vamos ¿Debería ayudarte?-

Iván se agita, pero por más que lucha y se esfuerza, no puede moverse lo suficiente para levantarse.

-Iván~~…- le dice la voz cantarina.

Iván quiere gritarle, decirle que si lo ve tan fácil ya podría intentarlo él, pero no puede, se guarda su enojo y se esfuerza aún más en levantarse.

-Iván~- un rostro se asoma y le sonríe –¿Te ayudo?

Sin esperar respuesta Gian lo toma de las manos y lo impulsa.

-¡Agh!-

Iván se encuentra a si mismo de rodillas en el piso.

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Que rayos pretendes! Matarme! Gian si lo haces de nuevo juro…-

Gian ríe, su voz es como miles de campanillas al viento que sacan a Iván de su mundo de reproches.

-¡De que te ríes maldito!-

Gian extiende su mano y se la ofrece a Iván. Este lo mira un momento y la acepta.

No hay dolor

No hay crujidos.

Se puso de pie lento y fácil.

La mirada miel lo estudia detenidamente. Iván se incomoda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta con hosquedad.

Gian solo suelta un silbido bajo.

Entonces cae en cuenta, se observa las manos, toca su rostro, todo es liso y firme como la piel de un huevo duro, su ropa es negra, la recuerda exactamente como la que uso cuando llego a Daivan cuando escapo de la cárcel.

Se voltea y mira al cuerpo que aun esta recostado en la cama.

-Pero que…-

Manos suaves toman su rostro

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un mocoso-

Iván quiere reclamar y echarle en cara todos los logros que había hecho en su carácter y para con la familia.

Un beso.

-Me alegra-

Iván se sonroja fuertemente, algo que solo pasaba cuando Gian lo besaba, hace mucho…

De pronto un torrente de recuerdos y remordimientos caen sobre él.

-Gian…yo lo siento. Si yo no te hubiera dejado solo…-

-Uhm-

Gian se encoge de hombros.

-El día que morí yo y mis hombres fuimos emboscados por el GD-

-¡Lo sé! ese día discutimos y no pude acompañarte, si hubiera ido…-

Gian lo interrumpe en su rostro resolución.

-Si hubieras venido tu también hubieras muerto-

Iván abre la boca para gritar las cosas que se había guardado en el pecho desde aquel día.

Pero Gian no lo deja, lo toma por la nuca y lo acerca.

-Cállate-

Sus labios se unen, no hace falta mucho para que Iván olvide todo el asunto y disfrute hasta el límite el contacto.

Le hacía tanta…tanta falta.

Iván toma fuertemente las caderas de Gian y las acerca a su pelvis. Desde su muerte Iván había tratado solo con mujeres, pero la sensación eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo entero no había vuelto a sentirlo.

No desde Gian.

-Espe…espera-

Gian forcejea y aleja a Iván de su cuerpo.

-¡Que!-

-Calma hay un anciano mirándonos- Gian sonríe

Iván tarda un par de segundos para darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hace toma con más fuerza a Gian y lo estampa a la pared más cercana.

-Al viejo le gusta ver- responde sonriendo.

Gian aumenta su sonrisa, sus dientes resplandecen.

-Whoo…-

-Que… ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!-

Iván agita las manos.

-Yo no soy un mirón, ni eso…¡Yo no hago eso!...¡Fuck!-

-Ha ha…lo sé-

Gian lo mira comprensivamente.

-Debemos…-

Gian es interrumpido por un apasionado beso.

-Oe…Iván…¡Ngh!-

-Si…debemos….Nn…Ungh…tanto…-

Gian se retuerce pero no logra moverlo de su sitio.

-Oye espera…debe…ummh….hablar-

-No…-

-Lo haremos después-

\- Podemos simplemente hacerlo de nuevo después de hablar-

Esto le trajo recuerdos preciados a Iván, sonrió de manera siniestra y en menos de un segundo voltea Gian chocando su espalda contra su torax.

Empezó a besar y a lamer su cuello. Como sabía que Gian se quejaría le bajo rápidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-Whoa Iván…espera-

-¿Te trae recuerdos?- le pregunto sobre su oído. Gian solo gemía las sensaciones inundándolo fuertemente, sus manos arañaron la pared y sus ojos se cerraron.

Iván lo tomo por las caderas y empezó a empujar su pene con fuerza entre las nalgas de Gian.

-…Uhmm…ah…Iván…-

-Cálmate…yo…-

Iván empapo de líquido la entrada de Gian, la cabeza de su pene buscaba por si misma adentrarse en el cuerpo de su amigo-amante, presiono suavemente para adentrarse en el primer anillo.

-…Ahg…-

-…Uhm…-

Iván tomo el rostro de Gian y lo movió hasta estar al alcance cediendo a sus deseos y lo beso. Hundió con desesperación la lengua en la otra boca ansiosa.

-Gi…an…-

La mano en su cadera afirmo su agarre y se hundió en aquella caverna cálida de una estocada.

Gian se quejó pero acepto todo, la fuerza y la pasión reprimida que Iván le daba, solamente tendrían esa ocasión para estar juntos y lo tomaría todo.

Estiro la mano y busco tentativamente la nuca de Iván y lo acerco a él sorpresivamente, robo sus labios y presiono con fuerza, lo obligo a abrirse y a tragar sus gemidos.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no podía, así que trataba de demostrarlo con sus acciones.

Iván ataco su punto dulce. Su espalda se curvo.

-¡Iván!-

Iván solo se carcajeo con los pulmones vacíos. Acelero su ataque, los besos son más intensos.

Sus manos se enredaron juntas y se apoyaron.

Entonces todo exploto en colores.

Gritaron los nombres ajenos.

Gian se sujetó en la pared, pero sus piernas débiles no lo sostuvieron y cayo de rodillas, soltó un gran suspiro.

-Uhfff…-

-Ah…-

Gian no había recuperado el aire perdido cuando se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gian…- sonó en su nuca- he deseado hacer esto desde hace muchos años..-

-Que sincero- se burló Gian-

-¡Tsk!-

Iván se puso de pie y arrastro a Gian con él, arreglo su ropa con detalle.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Gian aún no se separaba del abrazo de Iván de repente cómodo con la calidez.

-Iván…- llamo Gian pero fue interrumpido.

-Gian…no creas que sigo siendo el chico de aquel entonces. Sé que estoy al borde de la muerte y el hecho de que tu aparezcas y pueda…-

Iván recorrió el rostro de Gian, que seguía estando igual que en sus recuerdos, como la última noche en que lo vio dormir, como la última mañana en la que lo obligo a levantarse.

-Gian…ha llegado el momento ¿verdad?-

Gian guardo un solemne silencio y sonrió suavemente.

-Sí. Pero será un poco diferente-

Iván arrastro a Gian hasta una silla y lo sentó sobre él.

-Habla-

Gian soltó un suspiro, uno de pesar.

-Iván, no hemos sido buenos en nuestras vidas, hemos hecho muchas cosas, pero todo era por la familia-

-¿Iré al infierno no?, eso ya lo sabía-

Gian tomo sus manos. Iván sonrió con melancolía.

-Nos separaremos y viniste para despedirte de mí ya que no podremos encontrarnos del otro lado-

Gian rio.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero estaremos juntos mucho tiempo-

Dio un salto hacia el suelo.

-Vine aquí a recogerte, tú dejaras este mundo y vendrás conmigo a cumplir nuestro castigo juntos-

Gian apretó su agarre.

-Juntos… ¿Lo entiendes?-

-¿Juntos? Juntos-

Iván y Gian se giraron a ver el gran ventanal de la habitación, el cristal empezaba a agrietarse de forma alarmante.

-Es hora de irnos-

-Oye…Gian…-

La voz de Iván suena insegura, Gian recordaba cómo se había sentido la primera vez que sintió el tirón en el pecho, cuando su vida se iba.

El pitido se detuvo.

Gian tomo de la mano de Iván fuertemente.

-Juntos-

La ventana se rompió y un viento huracanado entro, lo rodeo por entero de manera dolorosa, sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire y sus cuerpos se agitaron.

La habitación queda atrás, solo la noche oscura los envuelve. El viento aúlla y con él se lleva los gritos de dolor del primer encuentro.

Y del segundo

Y del tercero.

Los huesos se rompieron cundo chocaron contra el primer risco, y desde entonces más y más se hicieron polvo, la sangre chorrea por sus ropas y sus gargantas estaban destrozadas de tanto gritar.

Sus manos no se separaron.

Cuando el viento amaino sus cuerpos maltrechos cayeron a la fría y húmeda piedra, sus brazos y piernas en ángulos imposibles, la ropa hecha jirones.

Gian trato de moverse entre crujidos de huesos rotos, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Su cuello quizá la única parte intacta de él se forzó en voltear, a su lado Iván mostraba una imagen destrozada y lamentable como él.

Iván escupió sangre.

-Gi…an-

Gian soltó una risa ahogada en sangre.

-Si…-

Los ojos de Iván no habían perdido su brillo a pesar de tener el rostro rojo sangre.

La sonrisa rota.

-Gi…an…te…-

El viento volvió a soplar fuertemente ahogan do sus palabras, sus cuerpos empezaban a elevarse lentamente.

Gian grito.

-Hey…Iván….sabes…yo…a ti…te…amo-

Sus gritos no llegaron a Iván, pero este vio con claridad el movimiento de sus labios y la sonrisa que Gian emitía.

-Hey…Gian…te…amo…-

Sus cuerpos volaron.

La sortija de Gian no había perdido su brillo.

La suerte aun después de muerto seguía de su lado.

El viento amaino.

 **Fin**

 **-o-**

Mi primer Fic de Lucky Dog 1

¿Mi impresión del juego?

F-a-n-t-a-s-t-i-c-o

Mafia

Disparos

Conspiraciones

Cárcel

Chicos… Wow

¿Qué más se puede pedir?=

Un gusto.

Para su disfrute.

 **Pryre-chan**


End file.
